


Your Chokehold

by TeamDamon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Biting, Bottom Son Goten, Cheating, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Goten’s with Valese but I don’t really consider this GT compliant, I repeat: they are both cheating on their partners with each other, Infidelity, Kind of AU, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, The Moon Made them Do it, Top Trunks Briefs, but it can go whichever way you prefer, but not really, if this is a dealbreaker don’t read, ki cuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDamon/pseuds/TeamDamon
Summary: “You tell yourself it’s wrong,” his fingertips slid down the side of Goten’s neck, “that you won’t give in again. That you’ll be a good boyfriend and I’ll be a good husband and we’ll go back to normal. Don’t you, Ten?”Goten trembled, feeling like he might legitimately die if something didn’t happen soon. “Trunks…”“But we don’t go back to normal,” Trunks growled, his hand closing around Goten’s throat as he leaned in and pressed his lips to his ear. “Because we’re not normal and we never fucking will be, Ten. We’ll always need this.”—Only Trunks can give Goten what he needs, and neither of them know how to stay away from each other. Guilt can only keep them apart for so long before the moonlight draws them back together.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Your Chokehold

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m halfway through writing the final chapter of Feel You in My Bones and got kinda stuck and didn’t feel like writing any of my WIPs (as one does), and while listening to Chokehold by Adam Lambert, this wretched little thing sprang to mind, and now here we are 🤷🏻♀️ I just wanted something filthy and kinda morally questionable for a change of pace and I actually kinda like how it turned out, so I hope some of you guys like it too 😂

Laying in bed as the wee hours of the morning quietly ticked by, Goten swallowed hard and stared at the ceiling as a bead of sweat rolled down his temple. He licked his lips and tried for the thousandth time that night to banish the thoughts in his head, to ignore the need crawling under his skin that only grew worse the longer it went unsated, looking over at the brunette lying next to him and reminding himself that she deserved better from him. 

She was sweet, innocent, and good. She was  _ light _ . She’d never been anything but kind and loving to him. 

But she couldn’t touch all the places within him that he kept hidden. No woman ever had. The only person who knew of that darkness within him and knew how to satisfy it was across the city, probably in bed with his wife, and yet Goten knew if he just sent him a single text…

_ No _ , he winced, turning over on his side and forcing his eyes shut. He wasn’t going there again. He  _ couldn’t _ . He’d resisted for so long and been so good and giving in now would undo everything and just put him right back where he began, and he just - he couldn’t do that. Not to Valese. 

But the fire within him simply couldn’t be quenched. Valese couldn’t touch it, not with her softness and sugary-sweet personality. Goten couldn’t simply just fantasize his way to satisfaction, and he knew because he’d damn sure tried more times than he could count. All he’d end up with was a sore wrist and an orgasm that felt like throwing a cup of water on a raging inferno. 

He hated himself for his lack of self control, for his inner desires that he couldn’t ever seem to fully exorcise no matter how hard he tried. No amount of training or meditation or even fucking human therapy could cleanse his soul the way that he wished it could, and the worst part of it all was… he knew he’d give in sooner or later. 

And he knew that  _ he _ was waiting on him to do just that. 

With a shaky, clammy hand he reached out and grabbed his phone from the nightstand, squinting at the screen as it lit up too brightly. He unlocked it and pulled up his texts, giving himself no time to chicken out, and with trembling thumbs sent a one-word message. 

_ Trunks?  _

Getting a reply this late could go either way, but most of the time Trunks was still up and would answer him. In this particular case, Goten hardly had to wait at all before Trunks’ reply popped up on the screen. 

_ Hey buddy _

Goten swallowed and briefly closed his eyes, one side of his brain telling him to stop this nonsense while he still could, while the other side  _ screamed _ at him to hurry up and get on with it. 

_ You okay? _

Goten blinked at the second message and almost chuckled. Trunks knew him so well, but that was no new revelation. It was, after all, why he’d gotten himself into this mess to begin with. 

_ I need you _ , Goten replied, his thumb hovering over the send button before quickly pressing it. He glanced over guiltily at his peacefully sleeping girlfriend, wondering why he was this fucked up and why he couldn’t grow the spine to do a damn thing about it. 

Then his phone vibrated with Trunks’ response. 

_ My place, fifteen minutes _ . 

His entire body thrummed with dark excitement and anticipation, a smile gracing his lips despite the guilt he felt as he silently slipped out of bed. He made no noise as he left the bedroom, throwing on his shoes and a jacket before opening a window and flying through it into the night. He headed straight for Trunks’ apartment, gliding under the soft light of the full moon, his heart racing and blood pumping in anticipation of what he knew the rest of the night would hold for him. 

It was wrong - so, so wrong - but  _ fuck _ it was gonna feel good. 

—

The penthouse apartment wasn’t Trunks’ primary residence, but he maintained it as something of a private sanctuary for himself and thus Goten had full access to it at all times. They’d always shared everything, after all, and boundaries weren’t really a thing when it came to the two of them. Still, Goten only came over when he was invited, and when he was invited… it was usually under these exact sorts of circumstances. 

He let himself in when he arrived and found the apartment empty. That wasn’t surprising, considering he’d reached the place in only 7 minutes. To pass the time until Trunks arrived, he drank a glass of water from the kitchen and then wandered through the living room, eyes falling on the framed pictures that lined the mantle. 

He smiled as he looked them over, finding his own face looking back at him in many of the photos. He remembered the old days like they were yesterday, when they were just kids and getting into all sorts of inane shenanigans on a daily basis to their mothers’ chagrin. Those years flew by entirely too fast, each one quicker than the last, and now they were all grown up and… it just wasn’t the same anymore. 

The picture of Trunks and his bride on their wedding day seemed to punctuate Goten’s thoughts. His smile grew a little sad, his memories of that day hardly all pleasant and a lot more complicated than he wanted to think about at the current moment. But before he could move on to the next picture, a deep voice from behind stole his attention. 

“Taking a stroll down memory lane?”

Goosebumps erupted on his skin beneath his clothes, and Goten took in a shaky breath as he turned around. That same breath hitched when he took in Trunks’ appearance, dressed to the nines in a dark blue suit and loosened silver tie, his silky lavender hair a little overdue for a trim as it grazed his cheekbones. 

But most dangerous of all was the knowing little smirk he wore. 

“... I thought you’d be sleeping,” Goten blurted out, his brain barely able to form even those words. 

“No, I had a late dinner with these clients we’re trying to land,” Trunks shrugged, unbuttoning his suit jacket. “Then we had drinks and you know how those meetings go. They last for fucking ever.”

Goten really didn’t, like at all, but he nodded anyway as he watched Trunks shed his jacket and drape it over the back of an armchair. 

Trunks started unfastening his cufflinks, blue eyes sparkling at Goten as he added, “So your text couldn’t have come at a better time. Finally had a good excuse to call it a night.”

Goten smiled weakly, his eyes on Trunks’ hands as they deftly and gracefully worked. His hands were a beautiful contradiction, soft but rough from years of fighting, delicate but powerful, pretty yet capable of raw brutality if pushed. Then again, those very same terms could perfectly describe the man those hands belonged to. 

“Have you noticed,” Trunks said lightly, further loosening the tie around his neck but not taking it off just yet, his eyes on the floor-to-ceiling windows that provided a stunning view of the city from where they stood, “that it’s always worse during the full moon?”

Goten blinked. “Huh?”

“The full moon,” Trunks repeated, gaze shifting back to Goten. “Even when you say it’s the last time, you always end up coming back around during the full moon.”

Blushing furiously, Goten opened and closed his mouth before muttering, “I don’t really keep track of the moon.”

“I usually don’t either,” Trunks replied, stepping closer to him. “But it makes me wonder if there’s something to it.”

Goten tensed as Trunks crowded him against the mantle, his body craving the closeness despite how that tiny part of his brain still protested against it. “Something to what?”

“We’re Saiyans,” Trunks murmured lowly, reaching out and tracing the line of Goten’s jaw with a single fingertip. “Maybe the moon brings it out in us. Makes us crave each other more than usual.”

Goten swallowed hard and confessed before he could stop himself, “I always crave you.”

Trunks’ lips quirked. “But you keep yourself in line the rest of the time, don’t you? You tell yourself it’s wrong,” his fingertips slid down the side of Goten’s neck, “that you won’t give in again. That you’ll be a good boyfriend and I’ll be a good husband and we’ll go back to normal. Don’t you, Ten?”

Goten trembled, feeling like he might legitimately die if something didn’t happen soon. “Trunks…”

“But we don’t go back to normal,” Trunks growled, his hand closing around Goten’s neck as he leaned in and pressed his lips to his ear. “Because we’re  _ not _ normal and we never fucking will be, Ten. We’ll always need this.”

And as Trunks lightly choked him while licking along the side of his ear, Goten moaned and let all of the fight left within him drain out of every fiber of his being. Trunks was right,  _ he was _ , and there was no escaping this truth. He couldn’t fight it, not anymore, so he chose to simply dive into its depths and let it take him over. 

He reached out and clutched at Trunks’ arms, and Trunks let go of his throat and crashed their lips together in a kiss so dazedly passionate and beautiful familiar that it made Goten ache down in his very  _ soul _ . It was fire in its purest form, uncontrolled and raging and it was exactly what he’d been craving so badly. 

As they kissed and groped at each other, the framed wedding photo behind them fell to the ground and shattered near their feet. Neither man even noticed, too caught up as Trunks grabbed the front of Goten’s shirt and dragged him away from the mantle to begin steering him towards the bedroom. 

Once they got there, Trunks all but tossed him into the room and ordered lowly, “Clothes off. Hands and knees, on the bed. Now.”

Goten scrambled to obey, an excited grin on his face as he quickly stripped off every inch of fabric on his body.  _ This _ was what he came here for and what he would always keep coming back for, no matter how wrong it was or how badly he felt about it after. He never felt more alive than he did with Trunks, at his mercy and following his orders, and he couldn’t even bother being embarrassed about climbing on the bed naked on all fours while Trunks watched - far from it, he felt sexy and powerful when he peeked over his shoulder and saw the blatant hunger on his best friend’s face. 

“Face down,” Trunks barked, and Goten smiled but obeyed. He stared at the light gray sheets beneath him as he listened to Trunks’ footsteps grow closer, the sound of fabric rustling and a belt jingling sending shivers down his spine. 

“Look at you,” Trunks mused after he’d undressed, slowly kneeling on the bed behind Goten. “So fucking pretty and eager to get fucked, aren’t you?”

Goten blushed but didn’t answer. He got a sharp smack to the ass for it. 

“Answer me, Ten.”

“Yes,” Goten gasped, relishing the leftover sting. “Kami, yes.”

“That’s better,” Trunks murmured, rubbing his hand over the quickly reddening flesh to soothe it. “Were you laying in your bed at home, trying to sleep but craving this instead? Craving me, my cock?”

Goten groaned and rocked back against him, desperate for more than just the hand stroking up and down his thigh. “Yeah, Trunks.”

Then Trunks’ voice dropped lower and more dangerous. “Why not just wake up your little girlfriend and fuck her instead?”

Goten’s eyes popped open. “Trunks, don’t -“

_ Smack _ . Another slap, harder than before, and Goten’s words faded into a moan. 

“Answer me,” Trunks demanded, gripping the flesh he’d just struck and squeezing hard enough to hurt. 

“You know why,” Goten muttered. Trunks spanked him twice more for it. 

“Use your fucking words, Ten.”

But that was the thing about Goten. He never went down without a fight, and they both knew it. Trunks knew it better than anybody. 

“I don’t know,” Goten spat out angrily, “why aren’t you at home fucking your wife?”

Trunks growled and within a fraction of a second had Goten by his hair, yanking his head back and leaning over him to menacingly whisper in his ear, “You wanna take that back while I’ll still allow it?”

_ Hell no. _ Where would be the fun in that? “Fuck you.”

Trunks shoved him down and flipped him over, only to backhand him across the face. Goten cried out in both pain and pleasure, the blow hurting and arousing him in equal measure. He looked up and shivered at the slightly unhinged look in Trunks’ eyes, licking his lips and trying not to smile and let it show just how much he loved every bit of this. It’s not like it mattered, though - Trunks knew damn well how much he thrived on this kind of treatment. He was the  _ only _ one who knew. 

“Got a mouth on you tonight, don’t you,” Trunks mused, hand trailing down Goten’s neck to his chest. “Guess I better put it to good use, huh?”

“Please,” Goten whined before he could think better of it, and Trunks slapped him in the face again. This time he moaned wantonly, making a show of how much he loved it as Trunks climbed up his body, until he was hovering over his face. 

“Open up, Ten,” Trunks instructed, stroking his cock idly as Goten opened his mouth wide. Trunks then fed him inch after inch of his dick, watching each one disappear into Goten’s mouth and the dark eyes of his best friend shut in ecstasy. 

Goten couldn’t help it. Few things could bring him as much contentment as Trunks’ cock in his mouth, and it had always been that way. Even in this position, hardly the most comfortable and completely at the mercy of Trunks and the rhythm of his hips, he felt like he was at home and safe and exactly where he was meant to be. 

He wondered just how fucked up he really was for that to be true, when they both had completely innocent women waiting back at home. But that was a concern for another night. 

One hand buried in Goten’s coarse spikes of hair and the other braced on the headboard for support, Trunks rocked back and forth and sighed contentedly, letting his head fall back as he fucked Goten’s face. Goten kept his watery eyes open as much as he could, hands reaching up to grasp at Trunks’ ass and pull him in even deeper, wanting to be an utter wreck by the time he was done with him.

Trunks looked down and smirked, tugging hard at Goten’s hair and murmuring, “You’re so pretty like this, Ten.” Then, not ready to come yet, he pulled out of his mouth and left Goten a panting, tear-streaked mess as he moved back down his body. 

“Prettier than your wife?” Goten asked hoarsely, smirking when Trunks’ eyes flashed and the back of his hand met Goten’s cheek again. Goten hissed but demanded, “Fuck, harder, make it  _ hurt _ , Trunks.”

Then came another blow, this time one that flashed golden before it landed and made him see stars. It would definitely leave a mark, but it was well worth it as Goten gasped and nearly came undone on the spot. 

“Fucking bastard,” Trunks growled, looming over him. “Watch your tongue or you won’t come tonight at all. How would you like that?”

“Sorry,” Goten groaned, the mere idea of  _ that _ excruciating. Then again, he probably deserved no less. 

Trunks sneered at him but touched him greedily all the while, one hand groping a well-defined pec and thumbing his nipple until he jolted with pleasure. “Give me one good reason why I should let you come when you’re being so  _ bad _ .”

“Because I need it,” Goten breathed, eyes opening and landing desperately on Trunks’ icy blue ones. “I need you, I need this so bad, Trunks. I love y-“

Trunks’ hand flew to Goten’s mouth to shut him up. “Shut up. Don’t you dare, Ten, don’t do that to me. You promised.”

Goten’s heart ached beneath his bones, the hard facade in Trunks’ eyes crumbling for a short but telling moment. Suddenly he looked every bit as miserable and conflicted as Goten felt, and Goten nodded under his hand as yet another wave of guilt washed over him. His big mouth was always getting him into trouble. 

“I’m sorry,” Goten whispered as Trunks’ hand fell away. But Trunks only looked away and sat back, leaving Goten entirely and making a thrill of panic race through his veins. He quickly sat up to follow, moving in close and reaching for him as he murmured, “Trunks, I - I’m sorry, I’m an idiot. I never know when to shut up and I just - don’t go.”

Trunks stared at him as Goten cupped his jaw, Goten’s eyes big and pleading and far more innocent looking than they really were. When Trunks still said nothing, Goten leaned in and started peppering sweet kisses down his neck. He knew which places were most sensitive and how to make Trunks gasp and sigh, both of them equally skilled in pleasing the other, but Trunks did his best to stay impassive this time. That was okay, Goten decided as he kissed his way back up, looking his best friend in the eye before pulling him in and kissing him with everything he had. And when Trunks’ hand rose up to tangle in Goten’s hair, his lips moving slow against his, Goten knew he had him. He climbed into Trunks’ lap and threw his arms around his neck, kissing him long and deep and feeling that heady, palpable need between them swell back into something neither of them could ever hope to resist. 

Gripping a handful of hair and tugging Goten’s head back, Trunks grinned and murmured, “I like your hair longer like this. Reminds me of when we were teenagers.”

Goten grinned back and let his eyes fall shut as Trunks’ mouth found his throat, wishing things were as simple now as they’d been back then. In those days they chased skirts during the day but at night there was only each other and hormone-fueled gasping and touching under the sheets, stealing all of each other’s firsts before any woman could claim them first. Nobody knew it but them - at least that’s what they thought, though sometimes Goten could swear Vegeta knew based on the more-severe than usual glares he’d get from him at times - and the thing was, it never really ended. They’d agreed to stop more times than either of them could count or even remembered, but they’d always end up back here one way or another. 

And that was true even of the night before Trunks’ wedding, when Goten had confessed in his ear mid-sex that he loved him. He hadn’t expected Trunks to reel back like he’d been slapped, or to tell him that he’d never touch him again if he dared to utter those words ever again. Goten promised not to, and he’d kept his word until tonight. 

Every man had his breaking point, he supposed. 

Goten groaned as teeth sunk into his shoulder, and Trunks took advantage of his parted lips and slid two fingers between them. Goten accepted them hungrily, licking and sucking until they were dripping wet and leaving his mouth to disappear behind him and start rubbing at his entrance. Trunks lifted his head to watch Goten mewl and squirm, smirking at him before sliding both fingers into him and watching his mouth fall open in a gasp. 

“How’s that feel?” Trunks purred, working his fingers slowly to let Goten adjust, though he never did need much time for that. 

“Not as good as your cock will,” Goten breathed, gasping again when Trunks twisted his wrist and rubbed over that sweet spot inside him. 

“I still haven’t decided if you’ve been good enough for my cock,” Trunks smirked, clearly enjoying Goten’s resulting whine. “I might just edge you until you’re crying for it and then make you watch me jerk off til I come on your pretty face.”

Goten bit his lip and started riding Trunks’ hand, taking his fingers as deeply as he could and holding on to his shoulders for support. “ _ Trunks… _ ”

“What is it, Ten?” Trunks asked playfully, free hand pushing some of the bangs out of Goten’s face. “You want more, baby?”

“I want everything,” Goten shivered, forehead pressing to Trunks’ own. “Want all of you, want you to give me everything.”

“You’re so greedy,” Trunks mused. “Think I should punish you for it.”

“You’ve punished me enough,” Goten argued, the rapidly blooming bruises on his face and ass more than evidence enough. “C’mon, Trunks, don’t you wanna fuck me?” He slid his hands into Trunks’ hair and laid a filthy kiss on his lips, fucking himself on his fingers in a way that was tailor made to put on a tantalizing show for the older man. “It’s been so long and I’m gonna feel so fucking  _ tight _ on your cock.”

Trunks groaned and pulled his fingers free, and the next thing Goten knew he was once again on his back and Trunks was grabbing a bottle of lube from his bedside drawer, tossing it on the bed before commanding, “Arms up.”

Goten obeyed and laid his arms over his head, grasping the rails of the headboard. Trunks lifted two fingers and shot two ki rings at his wrists, binding each one to the wood, and Goten was positive that he couldn’t have possibly been more aroused than he was in that moment. He flexed his hands but didn’t pull too hard against the ki rings, not wanting to damage the wood they were wrapped around, and he watched as Trunks slicked up his cock and knelt before him to get in position. 

“You’re a real brat, you know that?” Trunks remarked as he pushed Goten’s legs apart, then tossed each one over his shoulders as he lined himself up. Goten bit his lip in anticipation, his fists curling tighter and breaths coming harder as Trunks pressed inside him almost  _ excruciatingly _ slowly. Goten moaned brokenly and Trunks hissed, “Mm, but  _ fuck _ you feel good.”

“Told you I would,” Goten grinned, fully expecting the slap to his thigh that came immediately after. But both men took a moment as Trunks was fully seated within him, Goten relishing the unforgiving stretch and fullness while Trunks let himself drown in his tight warmth. It was a rare quiet, intimate moment that came to an end when their eyes opened and met in a lust-fueled daze just before Trunks drew back and slammed back in. Then he did it again and again and soon Goten’s head was bumping the headboard, his bound hands growing numb as Trunks fucked into him mercilessly, his rhythm punishing from the start, and Goten wouldn’t have expected nor accepted anything less. But they were only getting started. 

“Harder,” Goten demanded through gritted teeth, and Trunks replied by dropping one of his legs to the side and leaning forward with his other leg still thrown over his shoulder. More than flexible enough to accommodate him, Goten leaned up for a kiss but got backhanded instead, and he grinned as his head landed heavily back on the pillow. “ _ Ouch _ .”

Trunks grinned back, pressing a kiss to the purpling skin of Goten’s cheekbone. “You’re fucking  _ gorgeous _ like this, Ten.”

Flushing under the praise, Goten groaned and lost himself in the perfect pleasure he was being ravished with. Every snap of Trunks’ hips, every touch whether it be gentle or violent, all of it was everything he’d ever wanted and more. Nobody else could give this to him but Trunks and even if there was someone who could, he wouldn’t have wanted it from them. 

It had always been Trunks,  _ always _ . Even before he knew what love or sex or sin even was. And it always  _ would _ be him. 

“Fuck,” Trunks groaned as the speed of his thrusts increased, his left hand wrapping around Goten’s throat and applying just enough pressure to make him shudder and mewl beneath him. “Look at me, Goten.”

Obeying, Goten looked up at Trunks and felt his breath hitch in a way that had nothing to do with his hand. He wanted to drown in that wild, dangerous look in his best friend’s eyes, taking immense pride in being the only one who could bring it out of him and handle this side of him. 

“You’re mine,” Trunks growled, squeezing tighter and fucking him harder, his voice a harsh whisper that left no room for doubt. “Fucking say it, Ten.”

“I’m yours,” Goten choked out, writhing on the edge of a pleasure so glorious he was sure he’d die without it. “Yours, Trunks, always.”

One last squeeze and then Trunks’ hand shot into his hair, gripping it hard and yanking his head to the side. All at once, Goten’s hands suddenly came free from the ki rings and sharp, hungry teeth bit down into the curve of his neck and broke the skin. Goten cried out and clutched Trunks with shaky, numb hands, the word  _ harder _ leaving his lips one last time, and that was when Trunks’ head lifted and a low roar left his throat as his entire body flashed golden, though it didn’t hide the red tinge of blood on his lips. Goten followed suit, and the two ascended Saiyans kissed like crazed animals as their climaxes finally washed over them and left them gasping into each other’s mouths. 

No other pleasure could compare to this, Goten thought, on a whole other plane than anything he’d ever experienced with anyone else. Sex was fun for him and always had been, but it was like a light spar versus an all-out war. This,  _ this _ was worth ruining his life for, Goten was sure of it as Trunks laid on top of him and inside him, their hair and auras shifting back to normal as the beasts inside both of them laid sated… at least for a little while. 

And when Trunks eventually rolled off of him, he didn’t go far. He pulled Goten close and kissed him gently before looking him over, and Goten could only imagine the fucking mess he was. He was bruised in multiple places, his neck bloody from that bite that Trunks had taken out of him, and his chest and stomach were covered in his own slowly drying come. But despite all of that, Trunks was staring at him like he was nothing short of a work of art.  _ His _ work of art. 

“Want the senzu bean now?” Trunks asked quietly, but Goten shook his head. 

“Not yet. Wanna enjoy it a little longer.”

Trunks smiled, brushing the bangs out of Goten’s face. “You’re so beautiful.”

Blushing but not breaking eye contact, Goten reached out and pulled Trunks in for another kiss. “Thank you for taking care of me, Trunks.”

“You know I always will,” Trunks murmured back, the sincerity in his eyes undeniable. “Nothing’s ever gonna change that.”

So far, that had proven to be nothing but true. But Goten still lived in terror of a day when it wouldn’t be anymore. For now he pushed that unconscionable thought aside and snuggled up to his best friend, taking refuge in his arms as they closed their eyes and bathed in the moonlight pouring in from the bedroom’s picture windows. Guilt would return with a vengeance soon and so would real life and all the conflicts that came with it, but until then they clung to each other and basked in the glow of finally feeling alive and at home, if only for a night. 

And it damn sure wouldn’t be their last. 


End file.
